She's Alive
by kaitlin1198
Summary: How someone finds out shes alive after she gets back home. Probably a one shot. please review and let me know if you want me to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**This may be a bit confusing and not fit in the true plot quite right but just know that Chloe is Danielles daughter and that shes 17 and half I think the rest should fall into place if not then just ask in a review what something means.**

Chloe Brooks hid in the shadow of the trees watching as a man by the name of Van Thomas exchange cash with an unidentified man. She silently cataloged every detail about him so she could later describe him, before continuing to follow Van as he made his way down a darkened alley.

She had always been an outcast, a person capable to blend in perfect with her surrounding and go completely unnoticed most of the time, which would've been fine if she wasn't always being compared with her outgoing Mom. This was one of the many recent moments where Chloe felt like she belonged, she felt like she finally had a purpose in life, plus she was good at it. She had totally taken after her aunt in loving adventures and dangerous situations, unlike her grounded stay at home Mom. Recently Chloe had gotten more courageous in her actions and Danielle had gotten more protective after her sister was announced dead.

Two months ago it had gotten so bad that Chloe had yelled at her Mom talking to her like she never had before. Danielle, who had also gotten more vulnerable, finally broke down and cried for the first time since "it" happened, in her daughters arms. Not long after Chloe packed and left a long letter to her Mother before ditching her expensive iPhone with a cheap flip that her boyfriend gave her, and moving back to D.C.

At the time Chloe didn't know why she wanted to go she just had to get away. She began living with her boyfriend, Brandon, of three years that she had managed a long distance relationship with. He just happened to be Eyal Lavins younger brother, and she learned Eyal just happened to have worked with Annie before, in whatever job he had. Eyal always seemed to keep a distance from Chloe as if he was keeping something from her. Brandon also worked for the FBI which Chloe easily made her way into even though she was underage by a few months no one could deny this girl had skills better than most field agents that had worked there for 5 years.

Her little rendez-vous with the unidentified man led her to the DPD of the CIA to get read in and debriefed by Calder Micheal's for her first joint mission. She had heard all the rumors of what had recently happened and how the traitor, Henry Wilcox, had just been killed a few weeks ago. As she walked in she shrank into the tiny corner listening to the guy that was Calder Micheal's talk.

"And we all know that this wonder woman has used every power possible to take Henry down. For that we will honor her, welcome back Annie Walker," He stood back as she took the stairs and the whole room clapped. _Annie Walker, what her Aunt Annie? Yes_, she thought,_ even dark there was no mistaking that was her aunt. What?!_

"I want to say thanks for welcoming me back after everything thats happened, and I give a great thanks to Calder, Auggie, Joan,and Arthur for helping me." Chloe turned her head to the right, where Annie was looking, she saw Arthur Campbell the ex-ex-ex DCS and his wife the ex-ex DCS in her arms was a small baby that couldn't have been more that a month old. Chloe recognized them from the news. Joan held the baby Arthur beamed down at him and Auggie must have been the blind one, the baby was gently holding Auggies finger, it was really cute.

Chloe snapped back into reality whispering to herself, "My aunt Annie is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I havent update here where i live its been REALLY cold and idk I just havne't had time with the holidays, plus I have a youtube channel and I have like 700 subs and im super obsessed with youtube.**

Also I have no idea how to continue this, but obviously people want me to so here it goes...

Chloe was nervous, not that she'd ever admit it. At first the girl in her wanted to run up and hug her aunt, but then the niece and daughter in her wanted to slap her for being so selfish. Yet again she was trying to help birng people to justice so it wasn't really selfish, and at the same time Annie had put her Mom through hell, and still was. Finally she saw the room get back to work and watch as Annie, Joan, Auggie, Aruthr, and the baby walked with Calder toward his office. She was suppose to meet the DCS, Calder, in less than one minute.

The assiant outside of the office was talking on the phone and waved to Chloe as a sign she could enter. She held up her hand to knock but put it down and eased the door open.

"Hello," Calder let out from the other side of the room, "who are you?"

"Um," She wrings my hands, "I'm," Chloe didn't want Annie to know who she was she knew that if she said Clarissa or Chloe she would know, and Annie may still figure it out although in the past few months not only had Chloes hair and style had changed but she had also grew up a lot in other ways and in my face so, "Clary," She said lightly, "I, I, am here from the FBI something about a, um, joint mission," Chloe said quietly she had never been shy before, and this new feeling felt foreign to her.

"Let me look," He said picking up something files on his desk obviously he wasn't very organized and had clearly been preoccupied by getting Annie home.

"Oh yes, I remember, take a seat," He says and the only sounds audible are from the little baby, Joan, and then Auggie and Annies quiet whispering, "You see the guy by the name of Tom Bates, is an American, trading highly vulnerable intel to a group of European agents for years, the intel so far hasn't been anything useful but we've had our eyes on him for months and he have noted that he could easily be swayed to join the CIA. He has also been caught in kidnapping and foreign threats. He is smart in dymanic and plans, but not so much with carrying them out. He is currently in the US and we would like him as an asset, yet you can't go at it alone and the person available in the DPD at the moment is Annie Walker she will be a great mentor and teacher toward you. Tomorrow morning will the official debriefing, be here at 6:30, got it?"

Chloe nodded

"Now that that is over come meet Annie," He said and walked toward where the all sat on the couch. _if you only knew how much I already know her_, she thought.

Chloe shook all their hands and then decided it was time to go she didn't want to look to comfortable around these people since clearly not many others would be getting in their clique any time soon, and she sure didn't want people to notice how mine and annies eyes were almost identical and how their noses were about the same and how they both bit our nails and tapped our foot when they were nervous.

While she was still fuming at Annie on the inside she loved and adored her aunt Annie, and right now she was nervous if she let Annie out of her sigh she might never she her again.

She sighed as Annie began to sit back down she suddenly grabbed her in a hug and Annie froze not sure of how to react with this stranger hugging her.

"Well," Calder said once I had finished and Annie and sat by Auggie again. Joan and Arthur looked a little confused and Auggie looked like he wanted to know what happened.

I began to walk to the door and didn't stop as I called, "I promise i won't tell Mom," over my shoulder, as I was shutting the door I looked back and Annie was staring straight ahead as if she had just seen a ghost.

_Hmm, so much for being my mentor..._

_**okay I hope you like this sorry it took so long to update please please review and request what you would like to come next this may become Eyal/Annie or Annie/Auggie but for now its mainly gonna be about Chloe and Annie and i'll include some of Chloe's Brandon if you want.**_


End file.
